


Love is a rising tide

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Two beaches, with years between them, but Daniel's love for Daisy has only grown.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029105
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Love is a rising tide

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone and it's really difficult to tell if there are mistakes but I'll try to correct any I spot and let me know if there are any major mistakes.

She was brave, facing her fears head on with barely a flicker to her smile. She was bold, teasing danger and playing with fire like it was little more than a spark. She was good, so _so_ good. She loved with every inch of her soul.

She was beautiful. She was more beautiful than any of the thousand upon thousands of planets that had crossed their paths. More beautiful than the stars that she loved so much. She wondered why he always told her so, when she complimented the universe before them, but how could he not? She deserved to know how beautiful she was.

As they relaxed on the beach, listening to the waves beat gently backwards and forwards like a steady drum, Daniel recalled another beach, another time.

* * *

_She was stood at the edge of the beach, waves lapping at her feet, the Lighthouse serving as a backdrop. Daisy's eyes were closed but she tilted her head in his direction as he approached, her mouth lifting to a tiny, but genuine, smile._

_"I was wondering when you would come and find me." She murmured._

_Daniel felt his heart swell at the sight of her. They had know each other for, what? Twelve days and sixty years? He already admired her more than he could say, and when the others, mouths drawn and worried, had let her know that she was out here, Daniel had felt panic seize him. He'd thought... Well he wasn't sure what, exactly, but it hadn't been good._

_She seemed fine though, if a little tired. A little bruised around the edges._

_"The others told me you were out here. You okay?"_

_Daisy was silent for a long moment._

_"Kora wanted to take Jiaying's body back to Afterlife. To bury her with her- our ancestors. I had to tell her Afterlife was destroyed."_

_Daniel didn't reply immediately. He wasn't sure how one responded to that kind of thing. Was there something he should be saying? Instead, he held out his hand, an unspoken offer of comfort if she wanted it. Daisy glanced down, blinking a few times, before taking his hand._

_She didn't speak, turning back to look out at the waves, and Daniel followed suit. He was here for Daisy, after all. The time for talking could come later, whenever she needed it._

* * *

Daniel turned, lightly brushing a dusting of sand from his legs, to press a kiss to Daisy's forehead.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Daisy hummed, trying and failing to hide her smile.

"You're a sap, Daniel Sousa."

If there was one lesson Daniel had learnt from his many failed relationships, it was that there was never a good time. He'd tried to make things perfect with Violet, and that had only ended in disaster. Daisy knew her own mind. If she was going to say no, nothing was going to change that. There was something kind of effortlessly perfect about this setting though.

"Would you maybe want to marry this sap?"

He would have to note this down as one of the few times he'd actually thrown Daisy for a loop. She blinked at him, eyes widening as her mind processed what he had just asked her.

"Daniel, did you just- are you _proposing_ right now?"

"That's the general idea, yeah."

Daniel had no clue why he was so relaxed. This was possibly one if the most nerve-wracking questions a person could ask, but Daniel felt like he was floating on air. He had no doubt in his mind that Daisy was going to say yes. She looked like she was struggling not to cry, but he knew Daisy well enough to know that those were happy tears.

"Don't you have some long dorky speech or, or something?" She managed, swallowing hard.

Daniel grinned sheepishly, thinking about the double-sided speech folded into quarters in his smart dinner jacket. He'd written it in an evening, all of the things he loved best about Daisy spilling onto the page.

"I can tell you later. I kind of just want to, you know, ask. Will you Marry me Daisy?"

Daisy took a shaky breath.

"Yes. God, yes. I don't know why that's even a question. Of _course,_ Daniel. I love you. I absolutely want to marry you. Yes!"

She leaned forwards, kissing him passionately, and Daniel lost his balance, tumbling back into the sand as Daisy fell with him. She giggled, pecking his lips again.

"I really, really love you, dork."

"Yeah," Daniel smiled goofily, "I really really love you too."


End file.
